


Where I've Been

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fluff, MSR, Mind Reading, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: What did he see when he read her mind?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Where I've Been

Biogenesis

What did he hear when he read her mind?

Msr

I hear her my enigmatic partner. She’s here and she’s scared but she’s trying to stay calm trying to get to me to save me from myself. “I need to see him” I need you Scully. I try to scream. Her voice washing over me like a calm water. “Please” I hear her pleading. Her fear is beyond anything I’ve experienced before. Even when I was sure she would die the fear she hides is radiating from her mind it makes mine look like a drop in the ocean. I feel her mind as she looks at me scared terrified that I might not survive this. She’s thinking of statistical probabilities of everything she knows and I feel vindicated in always knowing she was the smartest person in every room.

I see images of her on a beach in Africa frightened and challenged her mind trying to make the leaps she thinks I do, the ones that she always helps me make. Oh Scully. I feel something else as she stares down at me something I started to realize but never truly grasped. Her undying love for me, her own voice screaming to tell me how much she loves me and wishing that we didn’t waste so much time fighting and being lonely. She is afraid that we missed our chance that we won’t have years together. The images she has envisioned for us are breathtaking us making love, drinking coffee together on an old porch playing with our children.

This ability gives me the opportunity to see everything she has ever thought everything she fears and dreams. Jesus Scully. Her fear is like her love fierce and all consuming. All these years I thought I was the passionate one and I was so very very wrong. She is still talking “the pieces are there for us to put together” her voice shakes. Her mind thinking of us together she seems so lost right now. The women who can always find north. Who needs answers like she needs air like she needs me. I see visions of her crying in her dark apartment with nosebleed tissues holding the phone in her hand wishing she had called. Her mind hiccuping with memories of us dancing holding hands almost kissing. Her coming alone in her bedroom moaning my name into a pillow. How did I not know. She’s been showing me all these years. Help me Scully help me come back to you.

I search more wanting to justify the reason I have kept my distance the blame for everything that has happened to her. Where is the blame Scully? Where are you hiding your anger and rage for everything that was done to you that I’m to blame for … “please Mulder” her voice is back. I find nothing but love unshakable in resolve. Her anger is only at Diana a truth that Scully saw all along that I was blinded too because of a past I was so desperate to believe. My stupidity has cost my beautiful partner more pain and suffering, her anger for how I treated her is fair and justified. Scully you have to help me you have to find the key to save me…save us. I will spend every minute making it up to you for the rest of our lives Scully. I swear I’m so sorry for not being there for not pushing you more when you said you were fine and your mind was screaming you weren’t. That you felt the need to be strong for me when all I ever wanted was to be there for both of us. Scully please please help me. I love you too. Scully please save us. “Please Mulder hold on” I will Scully I will hold on until you save me.


End file.
